Girlfriend
by Laris Neal
Summary: Lindsay/Cindy - Femslash - Lindsay estava separada de Tom, e não teve mais encontros amorosos. Mal sabia ela que Cindy iria cruzar seu caminho...


**História: Girlfriend**

**Shippers: Lindsay/Cindy**

**Autora: Larissa Bifi**

**Songfic**

**By "Women's Murder Club"**

* * *

**Girlfriend**

**Capítulo 1. Apresentações**

São Francisco – Califórnia

Segunda-feira – 3 de Maio 2008

A manhã de segunda-feira começava tumultuada em São Francisco, na Califórnia. Um terrível assassinato em um metrô fez com que todos os policiais e detetives pulassem cedo da cama, inclusive Lindsay Boxer. Ela chegou ao local do crime por volta das sete e meia da manhã.

- E ai? O que temos? – perguntou á legista, que era também sua amiga, Claire.

- Bom dia. A moça foi asfixiada com um objeto, provavelmente uma meia-calça. Em baixo das unhas há pele, ou seja, ela lutou contra o agressor. Vou ver se consigo mais algumas coisas, detalhes.

- E qual a ficha dela? – continuou Lindsay.

- Seu nome é Maria, 25 anos. Trabalhava em uma empresa aqui perto. – disse Jill, se juntando as outras duas. Ela era promotora de justiça, além de amiga delas.

- As roupas não parecem de empresária. Provavelmente estava em um encontro. – começou Lindsay.

- Que não deu muito certo. – concluiu Jill.

As três eram amigas muito próximas, cada uma tinha sua vida: Claire era casada e tinha dois filhos. Jill tinha um apartamento, desmanchou seu namoro há alguns meses, mas já estava paquerando um cara cirurgião. Já Lindsay, foi casada, mas não deu certo, e ele agora era seu chefe. Não tem nenhum namorado atual. Mas apesar de todas terem suas próprias famílias e vidas, elas tinham um apartamento em comum, como se fosse um clube, onde elas se reuniam para relaxar, conversar e até discutir os casos. Continuavam investigando quando uma repórter policial apareceu do nada.

- Bom Dia. Meu nome é Cindy.

- Oi. Jill prazer.

- Eu gostaria de algumas informações. - disse com um sorriso.

- Desculpe, mas não posso falar nada sobre o caso. – Jill continuou andando e Cindy colou em seus calcanhares.

- Qualquer coisinha serve! Se não meu chefe me mata! – Jill parou de andar e fitou-a. Não faria mal algum dar alguma coisa para ela, mas não iria ficar com esse problema.

- Ok. Então vá falar com a Lindsay. Esta vendo aquela morena ali? – Cindy fez que sim com a cabeça. – Então, é a Lindsay. Ela é a detetive do caso.

- Muito obrigada. – Agradeceu Cindy que logo saiu ás pressas até a morena.

Lindsay conversava com um suspeito e logo se viu cercada por uma garota de seus 22 anos, ruiva, parecendo ansiosa em falar com ela.

- Sim?

- Ah meu nome é Cindy!

- Lindsay. Detetive do caso.

- Prazer! Eu sou jornalista policial e gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas.

- É... Desculpe mas... – ela olhou na direção da loira, Jill, que ria olhando para ela. Queria matá-la! Jill sabia que ela odiava ter que dar informações a jornalistas.

- Por favor! Qualquer coisinha! Juro que não conto para ninguém! – disse fazendo cara de pidona. Lindsay olhou-a avaliando a situação e deu-se por vencida.

- Ok. Mas, se isso se espalhar, será a última vez que fará jornalismo na sua vida. Acredite em mim.

- Ah, claro, claro! – concordou com um sorriso.

- A legista já confirmou que as pegadas que encontramos no local são de botas de um homem, que calça 44 com mais ou menos 1,74 de altura. – Cindy anotava tudo enquanto ouvia. – Estou muito ocupada agora. Preciso ir. – Lindsay começou a se afastar.

- Ah, obrigada! - Cindy gritou de longe.

- Não acredito que você a mandou perguntar pra mim! - Lindsay juntou-se a Jill. - Você sabe que eu odeio isso!

- Por isso mesmo! – riu Jill. Logo chegou Claire.

- Esta rindo do que, Jill?

- Eu mandei aquela jornalista tentar pegar informações com a Lind.

- Ela odeia isso!

- Eu sei! – e as duas deram uns risinhos. Lindsay ficou com aquela cara querendo bater nas duas. No clube eram: uma morena de olhos castanhos, Lindsay. Uma loira de olhos azuis, Jill. Uma negra de olhos pretos, Claire. Mas, será que estavam completas? Ou precisavam de uma ruiva de olhos verdes para completar o clube?

_Continua..._


End file.
